The Maleficent Seven
"The Maleficent Seven" is the 40th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Liz assembles a team, each member with its own unique incentive, to help with her plans to darken Joe and free Jdg98 from his mind cage. In flashbacks, we are shown snippets of the lives of ImmaGleek, Gabrielle and Mike Kahn, Matthewvp09, Dr. Sonya, Divina Peep and DavidTennantismyAngel. Plot Joe is sitting with his parents and Josh following the event involving Dlrgirl75 taking a gun into the bakery now inhabited by Liz and her small screw. Rena and Justine just appear happy that everyone's okay while, outside the window, the possessed Liz herself is watching them, sword in tow as it always is. She stares most prominently at Joe, seeing how he's surrounded himself with powerful people, and she promises herself, "I will darken you… and my Messiah will be free." She then walks away. In the past, ImmaGleek is sword fighting with her brother, Queso24, who's training her in the arts of Moddom. She is being ferocious towards him, wanting to win, but as per usual he gains the upper hand and sends her weapon flying out of her grip. "Aw…" Imma laments. "It's okay, you'll get the hang of things," Queso assures her. "But I wanna beat you. I wanna be the best Chat Mod ever to grace Wikia," she dreams, and Queso smiles. "You know," he says, "You don't have to be the best all by yourself." "What do you mean?" she wonders. "Well… the best fighters work in teams. Teams support and give guidance to one another. A lot less likely to fail, too," he explains. Imma thinks about this; "So… I should get myself a team of fighters if I ever want to win?" "Not necessarily," Queso tells her, "Teamwork is important, but you're a great fighter. I'm just saying, maybe one day… it won't hurt to have a little help." Imma conveys contemplation. Liz walks into the bakery which now serves as her base of operations and Matthew, Gabrielle and Mike are all still waiting up on her. "We're going to be recruiting people," she announces. "What?" Matthew asks. "To our cause, against Joe," she expands. "You mean… we're finally going to get our revenge on that little twerp?" Mike seems excited. "I wanna make his nipples bleed!" Gabrielle yells in a fury. "Okay… loving the enthusiasm," Liz assures, "But the mission ain't really all about that…" "Well what is it about?" Mike wonders. "Yeah… what even is this mission of yours? How are we going to avenge ourselves?" Gabrielle adds. "Joe will be punished… he'll certainly despise what eventually happens to him… but it's kind of a little early to tell you everything about the plan…" The Kahns appear uneasy at this. In the past, Mike comes home one day to find a small group of repo men invading his nice home. "What the hell's going on?!" he asks Gabrielle, who's crying inside. "They're repossessing our things!" she weeps, "Our pretty, pretty things!" "Oh… right," Mike says. "What do you mean 'right'? What happened?!" she demands. "Well… you know how my company has been making budget cuts? My pay's sort of been… docked," Mike reveals. Gabrielle appears shocked, and angry, demanding to know why her husband kept something so significant from her. "It's okay… we'll get back on top soon… I'm in line for a promotion, and then…" "But about until then?!" Gabrielle continues to whine, "And I had my heart set on a second car…" "I have an idea," Mike tells her, "It might be a little crazy, but…" "Lay it on me," Gabrielle begs, "I got used to enjoying the finer things in life these past few years and there's no way in hell I'm going back now!" "Well, the government sends checks to people who need it…" Mike begins. "And you think they'll send one to us to get our grand piano back? 'Cause I need that piano! It goes great with the color scheme of the music room…" "Yeah, no," Mike continues, "But… what if we were to claim child support?" "We don't have a child, you idiot," Gabrielle reminds him, "Unless you've been tampering with my birth control…" "Of course not, I squirm at the very thought of babies, but, what if we were to adopt a child? Then we'd get child support and be able to support everything until we get back on our feet." "But we'd have some annoying kid in our house for the rest of our lives… do you want that?" Gabrielle wonders, "I don't think I could… you know, love it…" "We don't have to love it, just make sure it stays alive," Mike promises, "But this child would save the grand piano…" "Okay, now I'' have an idea," Gabrielle says. "What is it?" "What about Joe?" "Who?" "You know… that baby we found like ten years ago or whatever. He'd be a kid by now. Less… cry-y. And maybe something about having held him in my arms when he was that small will help me love him. I'm not really sure how all this maternal instinct stuff works…" "Right… so Joe it is?" "Yes," says Gabrielle, "But I'm still not sure about thi— Oh, my God!" "What? What is it?" Mike wonders. "They're taking the Chinese Oriental plates! Quick! Call a damn adoption agency!" she orders as she chases a repo man out of the door. "I hope that boy suffers…" Gabrielle hisses under her breath, "We never did get back those Chinese Orientals, and for ''that, and other things because… yeah, he shall pay." Meanwhile, Matthew is talking privately with Liz on the other side of the bakery. "So…" he says, "What will your goal accomplish for me, ultimately?" "You mean getting a slice of all 'dis ain't enough for you? Damn, you're a tough sell…" she jokes. "Come on, you know I love being with you… but if I'm going to commit to this whole scheme then I gotta know I'm getting something great out of it," he explains. "Okay," Liz responds, "That's… reasonable. And, trust me, you will. This bot is permanently bonded to me, and that's not fair. Not fair to a man who spent so long wanting what ImmaGleek now has. But, when Jdg98 is free, he'll be able to remove my bot half from me and put it into you… you'll have what you always wanted," she boldface lies. "Awesome…" Matthew utters, "I knew I made the right decision in sticking by your side." "You absolutely did," she assures him, kissing him on the lips. A witch is doing the same in flashback, before falling back onto the bed with him. The next morning, Matthew serves her some breakfast, and she thanks him for the night before. "No, no, thank you," he says, "You were amazing." "It's nice to get away from the church every now and then. That DeviousPeep is an absolute nightmare. She makes me feel so… weak, the way she talks to everyone." This sparks something within Matthew, and he tells the girl, "You know what could help with that?" He then retrieves his faithful book and opens it to the passage on bots. "You could let one of these possess you, and they would make you strong…" he says as she reads about them, "All it'd require is robbing them from the sysop treasury." "Are you insane?!" she exclaims, getting to her feet. "What?" "I'm not doing that; risking my ass with the Evil Bureaucrat!" "But baby…" "Goodbye!" she tells him, exiting the hut and slamming the door behind herself. "So, who's our first recruit?" Matthew asks Liz, who's looking out of the bakery window, fixatedly staring at something. "What is it?" he asks further, and so she tells him to look. Through the window, he sees Dr. Brad Sonya visiting the little gravestone he set down in memoriam to the deceased Keegan Glitter/Sannse. "He's sad and unstable," Liz reveals, "He's a perfect recruit. He's hating Joe's little posse as much as we do right now." "But… isn't he a fairy?" Matthew recalls. "Yeah, so?" "Well, I'm no expert, but aren't fairies generally supposed to be good?" "Come on, Matty," Liz says, "You should know better than anyone that we all have a dark side." She continues to stare at Brad. In the past, Dr. Sonya is standing outside the Community Central palace, begging to be let back inside. "I'm sorry, Sonya," says Rappy, "But we simply don't need this many Staff members in Wikia…" "Oh, but you make way for your new wife?!" Sonya exclaims. From behind Rappy, Sannse – now a fairy – looks incredibly guilty. "My employment decisions do not concern you. And, the fact is… you're simply not needed. Like I said, I'm really very sorry." "Screw you you're sorry!" Sonya exclaims, "I hated this place anyway!" He spits at Rappy's feet and then storms off. Sannse still appears upset. Later, a now homeless Sonya is sitting on the beach below the cliff on top of which the palace is based, throwing pebbles into the ocean. From behind him, Sannse approaches and sits down in the sand next to him. "What in Tumblr do you want?" Sonya practically hisses, and Sannse admits that she's been feeling bad about the way he's been treated. Sonya is happy to hear this, saying that she should feel bad because he did absolutely nothing wrong, and she knows this, telling him that she's sorry. "Enough of the meaningless apologies please!" Sonya begs. "Right, right," Sannse nods, "Well… I brought you a little something." She takes something out from her pocket and Sonya asks, "What's that, an apology pie?" "No…" she assures, showing him just what it is. It's a yellow ring resembling a flower, and Sonya looks elated. She drops it into his hand, explaining to him that it will allow him to retain some of his magical fairy powers, even if he is no longer a part of the castle. "Oh my… thank you," Dr. Sonya says genuinely, "Thank you!" He hugs Sannse, grateful. Matthew approaches Dr. Sonya in the fields of Storywik; his eyes have a crazy gleam to them following the death of Sannse. "Hi," Matt greets, and he looks to him almost shocked to be faced with another person. "What do you want?" he demands. "Revenge… on the people who let her die," Matthew explains. Sonya is immediately interested in what he has to say. Joanna is still sitting in the Bed & Breakfast room of her daughter Emma, just talking and exchanging stories. Joanna is in the middle of telling Emma all about magic and how she must have came into this world by unleashing her own, and Emma is absolutely awestruck by it all. "But what about you? What about your past?" Joanna asks, thinking she's told everything about herself already. However, Emma is quick to change the subject, wondering if Joanna could teach her how to make a potion or something. Joanna smiles, assuring that she absolutely can. Meanwhile, Divina is watching them from down below, grimacing. "That bitch is so incapable of love I cannot even," she tells herself. "I hate my stupid sister so damn much!" Divina Peep exclaims in flashback from within the confines of her Desperate Housewives Wiki hovel. "I just want to do magic, damn it! Aaaaargh!" As she screams she waves her arms, and this causes a multitude of things around her to go flying about. "Oh, my God…" she then finds herself uttering, realizing she can work a little magic after all. She smiles wickedly. She is next seen approaching the church of the Wiki Witches of the West, with caution. Through the stain glass window, she is able to make out DeviousPeep, ordering everyone around like she does. She looks damn annoyed, but can't enter due to the spell around it keeping her out. Knowing about this already, she tries focusing her newfound magic into the shield… however, it doesn't budge, and she appears incredibly enraged at this, having wanted to stroll in and murder her sister. She screeches and moves around the edge of the church, where a shed is resting. She curiously enters it and realizes that this is part of the witches' vast inventory. She sees a nice looking dagger resting nearby and so she picks it up. Light glows from it as the magical athame, capable of stealing the magic from those it kills, bonds to her. "Cool…" she says. "I'm a witch, and I'm gonna look like one," Divina announces as she uses her magic to change into a black version of the witches' outfit. The sheathes the athame on her belt. Outside her hovel, we see a sign pegged down: Mercenary Witch, open for business. "You can't kill her, you know," Liz tells Divina outside the B&B, "I possessed you before. Brought you to this time. I know exactly what you want to do… but she's far too powerful." "Please," Divina scoffs, "What do you know?" "A great deal, actually," Liz assures, "For instance, I know that if you help me on my quest to free the great and powerful Jdg98… he will be able to slaughter DeviousPeep without so much as blinking. And he can make it hurt." Divina likes this idea, and introduces herself. "Yeah, we've met. You were, like, my teacher or something. Remember?" "Not really." "Yeah, doesn't surprise me. Anyway, Divina... Hm…" says Liz, "It's not a very Storywik name, is it? I'm gonna call you… Didi. Didi Seer." Divina looks confused at this but ultimately doesn't care. "Now," Liz says, "I just need one more member for my little crew… I don't know who yet, of course." "Well if another person isn't necessary then why are you seeking one?" Divina wonders. "Good question, Didi. But you see the thing is, I had this really awesome name in mind – 'the Maleficent Seven', I stole it from some book; loved it – but so far there's only six of us… do you see my dilemma?" "Is a name so important?" "I don't know, Didi, you tell me…" "If you're really deadest on a new member," Divina continues, "I know someone who might be willing to join." Selena is knocking on Joanna's apartment door, but receiving no answer. "Aw, damn," she says to herself. "What are you doing here?" Divina Peep wonders, having formed from blood in the hallway. "I wanna apologize to Peep…" David reveals, "I'm sick of this animosity between us… and I've just been so lonely, you know?" "You don't have to give up on your values or be lonely," Divina assures, "Because you can join me, and some other people, in my revenge." "But… but… I don't know…" Selena says warily. Liz then appears from around the corner and says, "Don't worry, kid, you'll constantly be told exactly what to say and do. All this pesky 'thinking for yourself' business will be over." "Yes, ma'am!" Selena exclaims, standing to attention. "Don't say that," Liz tells her. "Okay," David nods meekly. Thanks to her little brother, DavidTennantismyAngel wanders through the Wiki Witches' church in flashback absolutely covered in bruises. Every witch she walks by ends up accidentally-on-purpose stomping on her foot. Or maybe punching her arm. She flinches in pain every time they do it, looking like a mess of black and blue. Another witch steps on her and she cries. And then DeviousPeep comes along. She doesn't step on David, or punch her. She just says, "Out of my way, worm," and keeps on going. David looks on at her in awe. "Wow…" she says, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me in my life…" Selena is brought back to the bakery when the entirety of the group has congregated. She stands there with Liz, Matthew, Divina, Sonya and the Kahns, knowing that she's the lowest ranking member and absolutely loving it. She missed being someone's lackey. "Well, well…" Liz says, "The Maleficent Seven is officially up and running!" "Great!" Selena exclaims, jumping up and down. "So," says Sonya, "What do we… do now?" Liz smiles, having a little something up her sleeve. Joe returns home to Natalia's apartment where Rachel is still in the middle of unpacking, looking absolutely ecstatic the way she squeals and jumps up and down like a child. "What? What is it?" asks a now constantly depressed-looking Joe. "I did magic!" she exclaims, referring to the books she managed to shove back on a shelf, only once. "What? Seriously?" he asks, happy for her. "Yeah! Well, I mean, I can't do it again, but there were these books, and they fell, and I used my magic to stop them from falling, and I think it's a sign!" "Aren't they those books on the floor?" "Oh yeah," says Rachel, "Well I tried doing it a few more times and failed… eventually I got bored of reloading the shelf. But still, it's a sign that my magic is returning, don't ya' think?!" "I'm very happy for you," Joe assures. "Well you don't look happy…" Rachel points out, "What's wrong?" "Nothing…" he assures, "It's just lately, you know, I… I…" Suddenly he bursts into tears, and Dlrgirl75 gasps, rushing over to her friend and quickly giving him a hug. "Come here," she says, stroking his back, "It's okay, let it all out…" "I just… it wasn't supposed to be like this… every time I come here… I'm reminded that I'm supposed to be living with Liz… but she's… she's gone and… and… and Emma's mad at me… and my parents are pregnant and I think I'm… well, I just don't think I like that, and then there's Josh… and the vision you showed me… and… and… I'm scared, okay?" he continues to roar. "Yes, it's okay," Rachel assures him, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "And you are gonna be absolutely fine. You are surrounded by people who love you to help you get through all of this, myself included. You are the first master who ever stuck around after I granted all your wishes, and you're also my best friend. And unless evil Liz has as amazing backup as you… you're gonna be great." "Thank you…" Joe tells her, wiping his tears. "No problem," Rachel smiles, hugging him again, "We are gonna get through our problems together… like a team. Like a family." Joe nods. "I have something to show all of you," Liz tells her newly assembled team, "Something that took me a while to procure… but I found it. I sifted through my host's memories and realized where it was stored." "So what's the plan?" Divina reiterates Sonya's earlier question. "We're going to be taking a little field trip," Liz explains, "So that we may retrieve something else." "So you assembled us to partake in a scavenger hunt?" Sonya questions. "Not at all," Liz promises, "That's but a mere part of the plan… there is so much we have to accomplish. And we're going to succeed because we're working together. The Maleficent Seven, strong and proud." "Yeah!" David exclaims, fist-pumping into the air and doing a little jump. "Calm down," Liz tells her, and she does exactly that. "So what are you going to show us?" Gabrielle Kahn queries. "Just a second," Liz says, heading off into another room for a moment. "I'm sure she'll be back soon," Matthew assures the others. Mike rolls his eyes. When Liz returns, she is holding something in her hand which is wrapped in cloth. She sets in down on the table and begins to unfurl it. "I believe some of you might remember this," she says, revealing the contents of this cloth to be the charred and thought-to-be irreparable Modem, capable of tearing a hole in the mystical barrier surrounding the town. "But… that can't be fixed," Dr. Sonya is sure. "We're a team now," Liz says happily, "I'm sure we can find a way." She smiles malevolently. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:DavidTennantismyAngel-Centric Category:ImmaGleek-Centric